


cold as fire, baby, hot as ice

by shinywhimsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Temperature Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/pseuds/shinywhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"really hurt me in my, uh, unmentionables" (or the one where zayn takes care of liam's poor abused bits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold as fire, baby, hot as ice

**Author's Note:**

> so. 1d day came, they had silly competitions to try to break world records and [liam apparently didn't realise that popping over forty balloons with his bum would maybe not feel very good on his bits](http://shinywhimsy.tumblr.com/post/83368975542). and then i started writing this but forgot about it when i got stuck. and then felt inspired to finish it because i had a long bus ride with nothing to do but think about boys doing the dirty. as you do *hands* hope you like it! :D
> 
> thanks to [juice817](http://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817), [Héla](http://awooopsehdayseh.tumblr.com)/[vastlyunknown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown) and [Sam](http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com)/[lazy_daze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze) for all the help!
> 
> title from britney spears' "hot as ice"

So maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea and maybe Liam's enthusiasm and competitiveness had once again bitten him in the arse. Or, more accurately, hit him in the balls. But records were made to be broken and Zayn had been so into it too that Liam hadn't even considered the possibility that bursting over forty balloons with his bum might smart a bit. In the rush of adrenaline, it hadn't registered that he might suffer later, even after the first round had already made things quite uncomfortable down under.

Afterwards, the silly Payne Train costume had been a bit of a blessing, really, and maybe he'd lied a bit when he'd said that he wanted to keep it on to rub his wrestling victory in everyone's faces when it had really been more about keeping his bits free from the constriction of the tight jeans Caroline had chosen for him. He'll apologise to her when he's not curled up on the sofa in his hotel room, pathetically cupping himself.

Also on the list of ideas that are not his brightest was probably curling up on this sofa, showered but only wearing a towel, to wait for the ice pack he'd called room service for, because it meant he'd have to get up and possibly flash someone more than they asked for when it arrived. He hated the mere possibility of being called a spoiled brat but maybe this was one of those situations where it was okay to get your people to do things for you. Three years plus and he still forgets that he actually has people to do things for him.

When, instead of knocking, there's the click of the door unlocking and opening, Liam's startled from the light doze he'd fallen into to see Zayn sticking his head inside and looking around, lips parting as if he's about to call out when their eyes meet. "Li? What's wrong?" He sounds and looks worried as he crosses the room to kneel by Liam's head, his eyebrows scrunching adorably as one hand goes to the back of Liam's neck and squeezes. The concern makes Liam flush, only partially from the embarrassment of having to talk about it. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm okay," Liam answers and then blows out a breath when Zayn raises an eyebrow, no words needed to express his disbelief. "Popping balloons with my bits wasn't the smartest idea we've ever had?"

"Oh, that," Zayn says softly, the relief visible on the soft smile on his face and in the way his shoulders drop as he strokes Liam's hair. "Need any help?"

"Not much can be done? I'm waiting for an ice pack."

"Oh, that'll be fun," Zayn cringes, his hand moving to gently stroke Liam's arm when there's a knock on the door. "Go on to bed, I'll get it."

Zayn gets up and walks over to the door before Liam can voice any protest, which is good because he would have been lying if he'd said he was anything but pleased to have Zayn looking out for him. Gripping the towel tighter, he makes his way to the bed, pulling back the sheets and lying on his back, pleased that moving hadn't been as bad as he'd anticipated.

Liam is nearly dozing off again when there's the rattle of what's likely a pill bottle and the bed moves, Zayn's weight shifting the mattress and jostling him awake, while soft fingers touch his face. "Aren't you glad I was the one to come looking for you instead of Louis, who would have likely woken you up just now by placing this very cold thing somewhere really vulnerable without any warning?"

Liam chuckles, leaning his cheek into Zayn's fingers and placing a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. "Yes, cheers."

"Now, c'mon, towel off and show me the goods, Payne."

"You don't have to-"

"Let me take care of you, please? Least I can do when I helped goad you into trying twice."

"Okay," Liam answers, pulling open the towel around his waist, shivering when Zayn's chilled fingers reach down to move his soft cock out of the way.

"Ready?" Zayn asks, wrapping the ice pack in the thin bed sheet at Liam's quiet _yes_ , then wincing a bit when Liam jumps as he places the ice pack on Liam's balls. "Sorry," he murmurs when Liam can't hold back a tiny whimper.

"I'd forgotten how much this sucks. Remind me of this next time I let Tommo talk me into breaking world records with my bits."

Zayn laughs. "You say that like anyone can talk you out of anything Louis talks you into."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll learn my lesson now." Liam whimpers again as a shiver goes up his spine, burying his face into the warmth of Zayn's neck when Zayn chuckles because they both know that's a lie. Bloody Tomlinson. Liam had thought he was over frozen bits when he'd learned how to break noses.

They fall mostly quiet after that, Liam shivering a bit because of the ice pack but mostly because of how good it feels to have Zayn's fingers scritching at his scalp, the silence occasionally interrupted by one of them giggling about something stupid that had happened that day. It had been a lot of fun but also a lot of stupid and Liam suspected they'd be giggling over it for a while still. "I'm so glad we're ridiculous anyway. Means I can get away with dancing with you in public."

Zayn laughs, then leans down for a kiss that's more giggling than actual kiss. "Means I can get away with actually whipping your arse in public." The grin on Zayn's face brings back memories of when they realised that was a thing they could try. And enjoy.

"Means I can get away with asking for it in public," Liam replies, voice barely more than a whisper as he leans up to bite Zayn's bottom lip, coaxing Zayn to bite back then deepen the kiss, tongue coming out to tangle with Liam's and he loves Zayn's kisses, how they can go from playful to hard and back without ever losing their gentleness. "I think we're done with this," he murmurs against Zayn's lips as he pushes the ice pack to the side and flips them so Zayn's the one lying back, one of Liam's legs thrown over Zayn's to keep him from moving away.

"You sure?" Zayn asks, teasing Liam by pulling back and keeping his lips just out of reach. "Maybe we should make sure it all still works."

"What all still works?"

Zayn smirks. "The functionality of your package means a lot to me, Payno."

Liam's jaw drops in indignation, pulling back and lifting the sheet to show his half-hard cock. "Oi! Of course it still works!" He pouts when Zayn chuckles and flips them back over.

"I still think I should make sure. Closely. _Very_ closely," Zayn says, biting his lower lip as he leans down to speak into Liam's ear. "And, in case that was still too subtle, I'm offering to blow you."

"Oh... _oh_! Yes, okay, the functionality of my dick means a lot to me too. Cheers, Zaynie," Liam replies, already breathless as he watches Zayn slowly move down his body, kissing down his chest as he positions himself between Liam's spread legs, then licking down the trail of hair below Liam's navel until his tongue meets the head of Liam's cock where it's filled up and already leaking a bit.

"Love how wet you get," Zayn murmurs and, before Liam can do more than blush, Zayn takes him halfway in one go, enveloping him in smooth _heat_ , _fuck_ , and it's impossible not to jump when Zayn's warm fingers seem to scald his skin as they wrap around his chilled balls.

"Zayn, oh, fuck," Liam gasps, trying to bite back the undignified moans that well up inside him when Zayn's tongue teases his slit but unable to keep silent when Zayn cups his balls in one hand, keeping the touch gentle and soft but sending a thrill of fear (and maybe anticipation) up Liam's spine at the thought of having him grip them tighter when they already feel so tender. He's not sure whether to feel relief or disappointment when Zayn just rolls them a bit, keeping them in the cup of his hand as he pulls back and licks down Liam's cock to suck at the base.

After the cold from the ice pack, having the warmth of Zayn's mouth and tongue surround his balls one at a time is almost torturously good and Liam is nearly melting into the mattress, shaky breaths interspersed with Zayn's name, when there's a cold touch to the head of his dick that has him jumping. "Zayn, _what_ -" he gasps, leaning up on his elbows and looking down as Zayn pulls back to look up at Liam, a filthy string of Liam's slick keeping the connection between his dick and Zayn's flushed mouth before breaking.

"Did that feel bad?" He repeats the same touch, just his chilled fingertips circling the head of Liam's cock before he leans in and licks the same path his fingers traced. "How does it feel, babe?"

Liam can't hold back a whimper when Zayn does it again. "Confusing. Weird. _Good_." Zayn laughs and Liam is about to kick him when Zayn swallows his cock all the way down, sucking hard on the way up as he reaches up with his cold hand to pinch one of Liam's nipples while he cups Liam's balls with the warm one. " _Better_ ," Liam gasps as he falls back on the bed, back arching when Zayn swallows again, setting a slow pace meant to keep Liam on edge.  
And it would - they'd tested how long Liam could endure Zayn's mouth when he kept it all slow and soft like that - but then Zayn pulls back completely. And suddenly his _really fucking cold_ hand wraps around the length of Liam's dick.

Liam sits back up with a sharp gasp, looking down at Zayn's hand in confusion as Zayn starts stroking him, setting a faster pace than he'd done with his mouth. Liam can't quite decide whether he wants Zayn to let go or go faster. "Zayn, what the- _hurts_."

"Shh, Li, it doesn't. Hey, look at me, babe. Look at me," and Zayn's voice is barely above a whisper but the steel in it has Liam tearing his eyes away from his cock in Zayn's hand to look up into Zayn's eyes. "Feel that? It's warming up already, see?" And, as Liam lets himself sink into the feeling of Zayn's hand warming up as it strokes him, a whimpers escapes Liam's lips before he can stop it. "There you go, babe, feels good now?"

"Still a bit weird," Liam replies, gasping when Zayn pulls back his foreskin and plays with the slit with his chilled thumb before stroking up and circling the head with his warmed up palm, "kinda neat though," he adds, smiling when Zayn smirks, letting his head fall back when Zayn speeds up. "Faster, Zayn, _please_..."

"Do you want my mouth again?" Zayn whispers into his neck just as he adds a sweet twist to his strokes and Liam can barely gasp out a _no_ as he reaches up to cup Zayn's face, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Wanna kiss you," Liam murmurs, "wanted to kiss you all day," he brings Zayn closer until Zayn's proper straddling him and he can reach down to undo Zayn's jeans. "Want you to come too," he swallows Zayn's moans, pushing Zayn's jeans and pants down to his thighs so he can reach for Zayn's cock.

"Let me, here, let me," Zayn pants, pushing Liam's hand away and moving closer so he can wrap one hand around both of them. "Like this? Feels good?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ , Zayn. Tighter. Fuck, like that," Liam gasps, grasping Zayn's hip and leaning back so he can watch Zayn's hand work them both together.

"We look good together," Zayn smiles, biting his lower lip as he looks at Liam through his eyelashes before looking down again, letting his eyes fall closed as he speeds up. "Feel even better. _Fuck_ , you're so wet."

"You really like that," Liam gasps, feeling pleased at Zayn's moan even as his cheeks burn. He'd always been a bit embarrassed by how much he leaked whenever he got hard - made wanking while growing up in a house with three older women a terrifying thing. Until Zayn, that is. It seemed to fascinate him ever since the first time they messed around and he'd thought Liam had come too soon because of all the precome Liam leaked the moment Zayn's fingers wrapped around him.

"Makes even just wanking _sound_ so good," Zayn gasps, speeding up his hand as they breathe into each other's mouth, the wet squelch of Liam's precome sounding even louder in the silent room. " _Filthy_ ," Zayn hisses as he leans down until his lips touch Liam's ear. "Always knew when it was you wanking in the bus."

Liam gasps, mildly horrified (he'd always thought everyone had been sleeping!) but mostly so turned on his toes curl and his hands close into fists at Zayn's back, trying so hard to keep from coming. "Did you wank too?" Liam gasps into Zayn's neck. "All those times you heard me, did it make you hard? Did you match your rhythm to mine? Did we ever come together without me even knowing?"

" _Liam_ , fuck, _yeah_. Once."

"Oh, _god_ , I'm gonna come," Liam gasps, body curling up around Zayn's as he spills between them, hips punching up as much as they go with Zayn's weight on him, muscles shaking so hard his teeth rattle, a whimper escaping his lips when the tightening of his balls reminds him of the soreness the ice had numbed.

"I'm so close," Zayn pants into Liam's ear, his hand speeding up around their cocks instead of letting Liam go, his movements aided by the added slick of Liam's come. "Can I keep this up, babe?"

"Hurts," Liam gasps, his eyes rolling back behind his closed lids as the desire to be good for Zayn wars inside him with the need to pull out of Zayn's grip now that everything is too sensitive and he can feel himself tearing up.

"I know, babe, but can you take it for me?" Zayn murmurs, voice raspy like he's chain-smoked a pack in one go. "I'm _so close_."

"Please," Liam gasps, more breath than sound, a sob escaping his lips when Zayn's grip tightens around them. " _Please_ , babe, please, come for me, _please_."

"My sweet polite boy," Zayn moans, upper body curling into Liam's as he finally lets go, coming so hard his muscles shake like he'd fall apart if it weren't for Liam's arms around him. " _Darling_ ," Zayn murmurs, going boneless and slacking his grip on them so Liam can take hold of his wrist and tug his hand away from their softening cocks.

Keeping one arm around Zayn's waist, Liam takes in a full breath, goosebumps breaking out on his skin as he's finally allowed to wind down too. He feels like he's been through a marathon and like he could fight a hundred rounds at the same time. Zayn looks and feels like he has no bones left in his body.

"We should clean up," Zayn murmurs into Liam's neck but making no move to stop clinging to Liam so Liam just keeps holding him. Cleaning up can wait.

"So, will my bits live?"

Zayn giggles then raises his head, looking so adorably disheveled that Liam has to kiss his smile and they just end up giggling into each other. God, Zayn makes him stupid. "Preliminary results seem to indicate a positive prognosis but I'd like to keep you under observation overnight and perform a few more tests. Just to make sure, okay?"

"Overnight, huh? I trust you, Dr Wordy Malik," Liam replies, nodding as seriously as he can manage before he rolls over and dumps Zayn on the bed, crawling on top until Zayn's body is the one cradling his now. "You seem to really know your craft."

Zayn leans up and kisses him sweetly, using the distraction to flip them back over until he's once again straddling Liam, his tongue pushing behind his teeth in a mischievous smile that makes Liam melt. And shiver. "I dare say," Zayn starts, leaning down and biting Liam's bottom lip, making Liam shiver, "I'm top in my field."

And he sounds almost serious but then the ridiculousness of their pillow talk seems to hit them both at the same time and their kiss dissolves into uncontrollable giggles. And they may not have broken any balloon popping records but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://shinywhimsy.tumblr.com)/[my lj](http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com)


End file.
